Link meets the Tribulation Force!
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: Link meets the Tribulation Force from the Left Behind series. Contains Christian content.


Link meets the Tribulation Force from the Left Behind series!  
  
By: Shannon  
  
(Note: I do not own the characters to this fanfic)  
  
Link was busy practicing his moves out on the front lawn of Hyrule Castle. Then, he decided to play "Mary had a little lamb" on his ocarina. He played the tune and suddenly, a blue light shone from the sky and then disappeared.   
  
"Hmmm," thought Link to himself. "Something must be up." He rode Epona to investigate.   
  
  
"Okay, somebody explain how we got here," said Chloe Steele.   
  
"Well, I have no clue," said Rayford Steele. "Have we been raptured yet?"  
  
"Um, well...." muttered Bruce Barnes. "I don't think so."  
  
"Well, it's a funny looking place," said Cameron "Buck" Williams. "There's a huge field, a ranch on a hill, a castle, and a small castle-moat. We're definitely not at the La Guardia airport."  
  
"Great, just great," muttered Rayford under his breath. "We're going to miss our flight to Los Angeles...and I'M the pilot of that plane!!"  
  
"Relax Dad," said Chloe. "We'll figure a way back."  
  
"Um, what do you mean by 'we,' Chloe?" asked Buck. "We don't know where we are and we may be somewhere in Bulgaria!"  
  
"Well, at least we're away from Nicolae," said Bruce. "Let's go in that castle and ask for directions."  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"Buck, what's the matter?" asked Bruce.   
  
"I left my new shaving kit in my luggage and it's going on the plane!!!"  
  
"There is much more to life than a new shaving kit, Buck. Now let's go and ask for directions."  
  
Just as they were to enter Hyrule Castle Town, Link rode in on his horse and stopped when he saw four, strange-looking people at the drawbridge.   
  
"Hey, how did you guys get here?" asked Link.   
  
"You tell us, Buddy," said Rayford. "We were at La Guardia Airport going to Los Angeles when suddenly, we wound up here, and I'm supposed to be piloting that plane!!"  
  
"And all our luggage is on the plane, too," said Buck.   
  
Link thought for a minute. "I think I might have played my ocarina and accidentally sent you guys here. Sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay," said Chloe. "What's your name?"   
  
"My name's Link and I am King of Hyrule, a country you've probably never heard of."  
  
"Well, my name is Chloe Steele," said Chloe. "And this is my dad, Rayford Steele."  
  
"How do you do, Your Majesty?" said Rayford.   
  
"Please, just call me Link," said Link. "I'm not like, the Queen of England, you know. Besides, everyone else does."  
  
"Okay Link, my name is Cameron Williams, but you may call me Buck."  
  
"Oookay Buck.....how did you get the nickname?"   
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"And my name is Bruce Barnes. Pleased to meet you Link."  
  
"Same to you, Bruce. Why don't you guys come on in my castle and talk about where you all came from, okay?"  
  
They entered Hyrule Castle where they had lunch and discussed some issues.  
  
"So, thats' what the Rapture is about?" asked Link.  
  
"Yes," said Bruce. "That's when Christ comes back to Earth for His people."  
  
"And when everyone in your world got raptured, you all accepted Christ, right?"  
  
"Right," said Buck.   
  
Rayford squirmed anxiously in his chair. It was evident to him that Link did not know The Truth. He felt the need to share his faith with him but something kept holding him back. Finally, he decided to speak out.  
  
"Link," said Rayford. "If you were to die tonight, where would you go?"  
  
"I honestly don't know the answer to that question, Rayford," said Link.  
  
"Is there any sin in your life or anything you've done that you would like to turn your back on?"  
  
"Oh definitely!"  
  
"Well, a long time ago, Christ bore our burdens for us. He took all of our pain, depression, sadness, etc. on the cross when He was crucified. When He rose again on the third day, He overcame death and gave Mankind a chance to redeem himself and receive eternal life."   
  
"How do I become a Christian and receive eternal life?"  
  
Bruce butted in the conversation. "Link, you must accept Christ as your savior and follow Him for the rest of your life. Since Adam and Eve, Mankind has been born into sin. When someone accepts Christ, that person is 'born again,' into eternal life."  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
"I will say a prayer and you will repeat it, but you must mean it with all your heart," said Bruce.   
  
"Most Gracious Heavenly Father. Forgive me of my sins. I accept Christ as my personal Lord and Savior. I want to follow You for the rest of my life. I believe You came down to Earth as Your Son, Jesus Christ and died on the cross for my sins and You rose from the grave so that I may have the gift of eternal life. Thank you for saving me. Amen."  
  
Link repeated the prayer and felt relieved. "Wow," he thought. "I'm going to go to Heaven when I die."  
  
As Link said his good-byes to the Tribulation Force as he sent them to the La Guardia airport on time with a quick tune on his ocarina, he thought to himself.   
  
"I can't wait to tell everyone about this!" said Link. "I can't wait to tell my people about The Truth."  
  
  
  



End file.
